


The Island

by thebatman06



Category: Muppet Treasure Island (1996), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Neverland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian and Bae Set Sail to Treasure Island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Baelfire sat on the railing and stared into the Ocean.  
"Hey,Be Careful."Killian said. Baelfire looked down and Smiled.  
"Killian where are we going?"Baelfire said as the wind blowed his hair in his face.  
"were going to treasure Island."Killian steering the ship.  
"Treasure Island?" Baelfire asked."Isn't that where Jim Hawkins went?"  
"Yes,Him and Long John Silver." Killian said Smiling."Is it True?" Baelfire Asked.  
"That They are lovers?". he finds Baelfire's Smile when he says lovers to be so Gorgeous.  
"Yes Love,they are."Killian said looking at his boy."Do you know jim?"Killian asks.  
"Yes were good friends,He wrote me a letter about how he and Long John sailed to Treasure Island." Baelfire said smiling.  
"So,We'll be seeing them there." Killian put together."yes we will." Baelfire said looking at Killian with Love in his eyes.  
when Lawrence called land ho! They broke eye contact and turned to see the rest of the crew all scrambling to get off the ship.  
the Island was Nothing like Baelfire expected,it was so much better.  
"Killi,this place."Baelfire looked on with complete awe.  
"I Know,darling."Killian said walking along side him.  
"It's So Much better then i thought it would be."Baelfire said before he stopped.  
"What is it,Love?"Killian said looking around.  
Baelfire stopped Killian's head and turned it face forward.  
the house was quaint and inviting. nothing too extravagant.   
A Blonde haired man stepped out of the house and looked up.  
"Baelfire?" He said."Is it really you?"   
Baelfire looked shocked,surely he would remember meeting this fellow.  
"I'm sorry,i don't remember you."Bae said. The man laughed.   
he walked up to bae and said. "It's me,Jim"  
Baelfire thought about it for awhile and Then it hit him.  
"Jim!,Oh yes." baelfire hugged jim and looked at him one more time.  
"Sorry jim,it's been so long."Baelfire said."I've Traveled many realms and met many people."  
"You must be Captain Hook."Jim said. Killian lift up his hook and said."The one and Only."  
"Jim,My Boy."Long John said as he hobbled out of the house."Where did you go?"  
"I'm out here john,you remember baelfire?"Jim said.  
Long john extended his hand towards baelfire and Bae took it.  
"Oh yes the little friend you made that time we were apart."Long john said scratching his beard.  
"You know in other worlds,your story is legendary. Baelfire said excitedly.  
"and your love for each other is a tale that everyone knows."  
"There are stories about us?"Jim asked Baelfire. "  
"yes,there is and there are even films about it as well." Baelfire explained.  
"I Didn't know treasure Island was in Neverland."Baelfire said.   
"There's alot those books of yours get wrong." Killian said.  
"I Know,Killian"Baelfire said.  
He saw the movie about himself and didn't like it." Baelfire told Jim.  
"I Look nothing like that and I'm not afraid of your Father."Killian argued.  
"Killi,it's ok i know."Baelfire said.  
"How Long will you two be here?"Long John said.  
"Were not sure,we'll be going back to New Orleans for awhile."Killian said.  
"if you follow the trail,there is another house just down the road."Jim said pointing to the area past his and Long John's house.  
"I Hope the four of us will be good friends."Long John said with his arm around jim's waist.  
"Aye,Me too."Killian said as he started walking past Jim and Long John's house.  
"Do you think this place will be beautiful?" Baelfire asked.  
Baelfire looked back and Saw Long John and Jim Kissing Passionately.  
"I Hope so,Bae." Killian said.  
they had been walking for a long time,Seeing Nothing But Trees,Sand and The Occasional Patch of Green grass.  
when they happened upon the House,Baelfire couldn't believe it,it was the most gorgeous house he had ever seen.  
"I find it hard to believe that anyone would let this house go."Killian said.   
"My God,it's beautiful."Baelfire said breathlessly.  
Killian and Baelfire wasted no time going into the house once the found the key hidden under the mat.  
they searched out the house top to bottom and found that they liked it.   
This was their home.  
"we get to have this"Baelfire motioned between himself and killian.  
"Home,Love,Family." Killian added.  
"Everything we never had."Baelfire finished. "But we have it now."Killian said.  
for the next few weeks Baelfire and Killian made Treasure Island their home and Jim and Long John their Closest friends.  
People would come and go from the island,sometimes staying for alittle while.  
but they would always leave,sometimes baelfire and Jim thought that the people changed once it was time for them to leave.  
a knock on the door and nothing,Leila got impatient and opened the door to Jim and Long john's house herself.  
she found the living area empty and then went for the kitchen,dishes were in the sink indicating they had enjoyed their meal.  
she left out of the kitchen and went down the hall.   
she came up to the double doors and open them.  
Jim and Long john were in bed,John lazily tracing his finger on Jim's back.  
"The Whole Year you were gone, i was a wreck." She Heard Jim say in a whisper.  
"I Couldn't bare to be apart from you either,jimmy." Long john said.  
"it hurt my heart to be away from you."  
"I Would count the days until you came back to me."Jim said tearfully.  
"Well Lad,you won't have to ever be apart from me again." Long john promised.  
Lelia realized that she walked in on a very intimate moment and stepped out of the room leaving the house.  
When Jim,Leila,and Baelfire saw each other again,they talked."So you and Martin leaving the island,Leila?" Jim asked.  
"No,We've decided to stay."she answered."Treasure island has captured our hearts"  
"That's Good,it seems our good captains have become friends as well." baelfire responded.  
the three friends sat in the pub loving life.  
their lives,they were content and happy. all because they moved to this island. their home.


	2. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> killian and Baelfire get married.

when Baelfire woke up, he felt so relaxed and Renewed. Killian Had Proposed to Him 1 year ago,He stared at the ring on his finger has Smiled.  
In two days he would be married. Killian walked into their bedroom carry a Tray full of food. "Good Morning, Love." Killian said stopping when he got to the head of the bed.  
"Killi, all of this is unnecessary."Baelfire said as he sat up. "Breakfast in bed?" Killian sat the tray down on Baelfire's Lap.  
Bae started eating. French Toast with Eggs and some Coffee. The Lovers both sat on the bed eating their breakfast.  
"Your Going to be my husband soon." Killian said smiling as he buttered his toast. "I Know, Killian" Baelfire taking a bite of his French Toast.  
"You Like your Breakfast?" Killian asked his fiancé. "Yes Babe, thank you for this." Baelfire Thanked him.  
They sat there eating their breakfast and drinking their coffee, Just enjoying the moment.  
"So what are you gonna be doing today?" Killian asked. "Just checking everything at the venue." Baelfire said. "My father is coming."  
"He is?!"Killian Questioned." Ok great." "Yes he'll be here later today." Baelfire Explained. "he's Bringing Belle with him."  
killian took care of the things he needed to. before Neither of them notice two days had passed and it was their wedding day.  
Baelfire was wearing a Cream colored Jacket and Black Tights with gold stripes down the sides.  
The silver slippers that killian had bought for Baelfire all those years ago still fit him.  
Baelfire had heard a knock at the door and said. "come in." The door opened and he heard footsteps.  
"Bae" Baelfire heard in that all too familiar tone. "Papa." Baelfire said." You Made it."  
"See your still marrying that Pirate." Rumple said. " Regardless of how I feel about him, I'd never miss your wedding day."  
"I Love you, Papa" Baelfire said Hugging Rumple before he leaves. "I love you too, Bae." Rumple said hugging him back.  
The Music had started, The Flowers came down the aisle. some of the island girls were Baelfire's Groomsmaids.  
Leila was Baelfire's Maid Of Honor. Jim Took the title of Best man. He'd Blown a kiss to Long John as he came down the aisle.  
as Baelfire came down the aisle with Rumple by his side he felt so happy and so loved.  
The Priest Then asked. "who gives this man away?" Rumpeltiltskin Smiled. "I Do." He said Proudly.  
"dearly Beloved, We Are gathered here today to Join these two Men in Holy Matrimony." The Priest stated.  
"if anyone thinks these two should not be married,speak now or forever hold your Peace.  
everyone one looked around and not one soul Uttered a word.  
"The Grooms have some words they wish to speak." The Priest started them off.  
"I'll start" Baelfire said. "When you fished me out of the ocean, you saved me." Killian smiled.  
"You allowed me to live again, to Love, To Hope, and to Dream" Baelfire said."You Gave Me life, Killian" Baelfire finished.  
"Long before I met You, My brother died." Killian started off. "I Was Convinced that their was no love or happiness."  
"But I Know now and Have been Learning for the past ten years that we've known one another." Killian said." That Love is possible, That it's powerful."  
Baelfire's tears fell down his face like rain on a window Paine. "You Say that I gave you life, But It was You who revived me that night." Killian continued.  
"You Made me want to Live again, Baelfire." Killian said crying. "You have givin me your Love and Now i'm giving you mine in return."  
"With Vows like those, there is nothing Left to say." The Priest announced. "May we have the rings?" Long John Handed Both Killian and Baelfire their rings.  
Killian took the ring and slid it onto Baelfire's Finger. "With this ring I Thee wed." Killian said. Baelfire repeated the Same.  
"By the Power vested in me I now Pronounce you, Man and Husband." The Priest announced. "You May kiss the groom.  
Killian placed his hand on Baelfire's waist and kissed him.  
This Kiss was Better then all of their other kisses, because this kiss cemented their love and commitment to one another.  
Baelfire wrapped his arms around Killian's Neck as they kissed. "I Love you." Killian said when they stopped. "I Love you too." Baelfire smiled.  
they strolled down the aisle, completely happy and feeling loved. Killian and Bae were the first ones to get into their lifeboat and head back to the Main Island.  
they were ready to start the rest Of their life together, a Life Filled with Love and happiness.


End file.
